A change of heart
by writtenwithfeathers
Summary: Cas decides to help on a hunt. He finishes what he has to do and goes over to help Dean. Ever since Cas has come back from purgatory, something has changed in Dean...Rated M for sexual content *I do not own any of the characters.*
1. Chapter 1: Never leave again

It had been a long day. Hell everyday was a long day. They had learned from a young age that sleep was a luxury, but they had someone who allowed them to get sleep at least. Someone they trusted. Without him they would probably never sleep. But sleep was far from Dean's mind. Something had changed during the long hours of that day and the cold hours of that night.

Dean, Sam, and Cas had split up to complete the task at hand, and with Cas being an angel, he quickly finished what he had to do and went over to help Dean. Dean was caught by surprise when he turned a dark corner, a corner he had just checked and was completely positive that no one was there, and found Cas standing in front of him.

"Dammit Cas," He whispered angrily, "I almost shot you. What did I tell you about doing that?"

"Sorry," Cas said, his eyes falling to the floor.

Dean looked at the innocence in Cas's face and felt bad for how he reacted. Cas was always there for him, always had his back, and he his, but there was a strange new feeling between them, something that Dean couldn't quite figure out… Or didn't want to.

"Why are you here?" Dean asked, his tone changed adding a hint of concern.

"I made the traps like you asked. It was a very easy task to complete… Dean?" Cas said, and Dean flinched a little to the sound of his name coming out of Cas's Mouth.

"Yes, Cas,"

"When I said that I wanted to be a hunter…I didn't know it would be this easy," He said and Dean smiled.

"Well, I guess when you're an angel, hunting Casper and friendly demons isn't that hard." Dean said with a laugh. He liked how Cas was clueless about how it is to be human.

"Demons aren't friendly, Dean." and again Dean smiled.

Dean continued to walk about the house with Cas following silently behind him. Dean could feel Cas looking at him. He could feel his eyes staring at the back of his head, and Dean imagined Cas with his confused face that reminded him of a lost puppy. Dean shook his head, _What is wrong with me? _He thought. He turned around to take a look back at Cas, to see why his stomach was acting strange, why his throat had tightened. He knew he wasn't nervous… this was an easy hunt, all they had to do was catch this want-a-be demon that was playing tricks on everyone, yet he couldn't shake this feeling, couldn't distinguish it among all the other feelings he's ever had. Cas was so close to Dean when he turned around that their noses grazed each others, sending a strange sensation down Dean's spine. He flinched away, confused with how his body had betrayed him, confused as to why he felt the need to be close to Cas again, to be near him, to touch him.

Dean shook off the emotions he was having, and tried to convince himself that he was just happy that Cas was back, that he didn't fail him, but even when he tried to convince himself that it was just that, something would happen that would contradict all those feelings. There were a few times where Cas would walk in front of Dean then turn around with an expression asking if he was doing the right thing, and every time Dean would smile, a crooked smile and look Cas up and down. Each time Cas attempted to act like a hunter it made Dean laugh. He found it adorable… He shook his head again, disgusted with where his thoughts were taking him.

By 10 pm they had found, caught, and exercised the demon. Sam and Dean were exhausted, even if it was the easiest hunt they'd had in months. They went back the motel, Cas trailing behind the sluggish boys and Sam collapsed on the bed. As soon as Sam's head hit the pillow he was out.

Cas watched as Dean took off his Army green jacket, then took a seat in the brown oversized chair. He watched as Dean rubbed his eyes while leaning forward with his elbows resting on his legs.

Dean looked up and caught eyes with Cas. They looked at each other silently, Dean was trying to read Cas's round eyes, the ones that watched over him, and there was a sudden change. He didn't know why it had taken him this long to figure it out… He loved Cas. There was no other explanation for why he was feeling this way. He stood up becoming eye level with Cas and walked toward him.

"Good job today," Dean said. He stopped just a foot away from Cas.

"Thank you, I learned from the best," said Cas.

Dean half smiled, "You, know… I'm glad your back. It wouldn't be the same without you. Me… Sam… We've lost everyone. And when I thought I had lost you too… I just…"

Dean didn't know what to say. He wanted to open up to Cas, wanted to tell him that he loved him, that he never wanted him to leave. He was afraid though. Because just like everyone else in his life… every single one of them left. All he had was his brother, but he knew he would always have his brother, even when they were at each others neck. But he needed Cas to stay in his life for a different reason. He wanted Cas.

"Can we go outside?" Dean asked as he grabbed his jacket.

Cas nodded and they went out.

"I… I…" Dean tried to get out. "I don't…

Cas walked closer to Dean and Dean shivered. His stomach turned in knots and his eyes fell to the floor. "I don't want to lose you," Dean said, and it was the closest he could get to saying "I love you."

Cas placed his hand on Deans chin and brought his face up to his. He looked into Deans eyes, and in that second he knew what Dean really meant. He leaned forward and placed his lips on Dean's forehead.

"I will never leave you Dean." Cas said, his lips softly brushing against Deans forehead.

At that moment Dean placed his left hand on Cas's back and his right through his hair. He pulled Cas as close to him as he could and pressed his lips hard against Cas'. There was an immediate reactions from Cas that made him feel weak, yet powerful all at the same time. He put his hands on Dean's back and tried to bring Dean closer. He heard Dean gasp and he loosened his grip. He had forgotten how strong he was. He readjusted his hands and placed them on Dean's waist then walked forward, pushing Dean into a wall.

Dean pulled away from Cas for a split second to take in a breath then leaned back in with more passion then he had ever kissed anyone with before. He craved more, he spun around and put Cas against the wall letting his hands slide down Cas' body and to his thigh. Dean grabbed Cas' legs and picked him up, bringing him over to the door of their motel. He pushed open the door and carried Cas along. He threw Cas on the round table and pushed his hips forward into Cas', knocking over the keys to the impala and a glass of water . The items hit the floor with a thud and Sam stirred in his bed. Dean broke away from Cas's mouth and looked over to Sam, Cas' lips went to Deans Neck. Sam was slowly waking back up. Dean let go of Cas and stumbled back a little away from him. He knew that what had just happened was wrong, yet he craved more.

Cas stood there, clothes and hair a mess, and he smiled.

"Next time we'll get our own room," Cas said, and Dean with a confused expression on his face nodded

"Yeah, that would be best." He said out of breath.


	2. Chapter 2: Wash away the tension

Dean was lying on his back, exhausted. He hadn't slept. He had tried everything to fall asleep, but he kept imagining his lips on Cas'. An alarm buzzed, and he sighed. He sat up and squinted as the light coming in from the window hit his face. After his eyes adjusted he saw Cas standing at the edge of the bed. He gave Cas a nervous smile, and Cas smiled back.

"I can tell you didn't sleep," Cas stated.

"I think you know why," Dean said.

"And why is that," Sam asked groggily. He was just waking up, his legs slowly falling off the edge of the bed and his body sitting up.

"Nn..nothing," Dean stuttered. He was nervous about what Sam would think if he knew what had happened last night.

Sam looked at Dean suspiciously, his eyes squinting and his lips pursed.

"He couldn't sleep beca…." Dean stood up quickly and covered Cas' lips with his hand.

"Because I was thinking about that poor man, and how we almost couldn't save him. Just think of what that poor guy is going through, I mean isn't is sad," Dean said as he moved Cas toward the door, his hand still on Cas' mouth, and the other on Cas' chest. "Cas, can I talk to you outside?" He said as he let his hand fall from Cas' mouth to his arm and he pulled him out the door.

"I presume this to be about…"

"No, nothing, not that," Dean said loudly, trying to cut off Cas. Cas looked up at him with his eyebrows in a furrow.

"Is everything okay Dean?" Sam asked, he straightened his back and leaned to the left, trying his hardest to get a better look of what was happening.

Dean had closed the door on Sam already, but had heard the question. He reopened the door and peaked his head in.

"Yes, now take a shower or something, you stink," Dean said, then slammed the door.

Sam sat there with a confused expression on his face.

"I do not," Sam said, then looked around. He lifted up his arm and smelled his armpit, "I Should take a shower," He said as he stood up.

"Cas, I…" Dean began, but was stopped when Cas pushed up against Dean. Dean let out gasp, then smiled a bit. Cas leaned in and placed his lips on Dean's.

Dean was caught by surprise by the whole act, but closed his eyes, moving his mouth with Cas'. It was a few seconds before he remembered why he had brought Cas out in the first place.

"I," Dean said through the kisses.

Dean pushed Cas away, and stepped back.

"Cas, I brought you out here, because I don't want to tell Sam what happened," Dean said firmly.

There was a big change from when they were kissing to now. When they were kissing everything seemed to fade away. All the worries that either one of them had ever had started to disappear…it was just them. Now, they could feel the reality of what was happening, Sam was being mentioned, and it all became too real.

"That's why you brought me out here?"

"Yes."

"I don't understand why we can't tell Sam," Cas said puzzled, "I thought you loved me?"

Dean felt a sting in his heart when Cas said that. He thought about last night, and how he had wanted to tell Cas that he loved him, but couldn't. Had Cas already known? Did he even have to say it, or could Cas see it?

"I do," Dean said in a whisper. He still didn't have the guts to say the actual words.

"I won't tell Sam," Cas said suddenly, "I understand now."

Dean nodded, the smile from a minute ago was gone.

"It doesn't mean we'll never tell him," Dean said half-heartily.

Cas could hear the fear in his words, he knew that Dean was afraid of how people would view him and his new found love. Cas loved Dean with his entire being, so he would wield to Dean's every command. He just wanted to comfort Dean, and if keeping them a secret was what he needed, then that's what he would do.

They stood outside for a few more minutes, Cas looking out into the parking lot, watching the early morning sun rising higher and higher into the sky. Dean kept trying to make small talk, every now and then leaning toward Cas, and talking out of the side of his mouth with a smile about one thing or another. Cas would also reply back, but wouldn't say anything to keep the conversations going. He was never one for small talk.

"Sam is out of the shower," Cas said suddenly, then headed inside the motel room.

Dean followed along, trailing behind Cas. As they walked in Sam was stepping out of the restroom, with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Ohh put a shirt on," Dean said teasingly.

"Just cause you don't have a body like mine," Sam said as he flexed.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"So what were you guys talking about," Sam said as he walked over to his bag and pulled out a army green flannel.

Dean and Cas looked at each other awkwardly.

"I have to take a shower," Dean said as he quickly went to the restroom.

"I have… to do angel things," Cas said.

Dean stopped at the door to the restroom to try and ask Cas exactly what those angel things were, but when he turned to where Cas was standing, he saw that he was gone. He shrugged and proceeded to the restroom.

Sam stood there, looking at the empty room, more confused than he had been when he had woken up.

Dean turned on the shower, and began to get undressed. He started with his pants, then slipped off his shirt. He looked in the mirror, and flexed. He put both his arms up and out to his sides flexing them, then let them fall into a cross by his stomach.

"Still got it," Dean said, referring to his body.

He slipped off his boxer briefs and stepped into the warm shower. Dean stood there, with eyes closed, taking in all the warmth that the shower had to offer. The water hit his body and warmed every part of him, allowing him to relax his muscles, and as the water dripped from his skin, so did the tension.

After a couple minutes of relaxing in the warmth he opened his eyes and grabbed the small, mostly used, motel shampoo. He placed the clear liquid into his palm and placed it into his hair, letting the empty bottle fall to the bottom of the shower. He closed his eyes again and rubbed the shampoo in. He massaged his head, then stepped, once again, under the showerhead, letting the lathered shampoo fall from his head and down his body. He rubbed his hair with his hands then let them trail to his face. He rubbed his eyes, and leaned forward, letting his face come out from beneath the flow of water, but not enough to have his body come out. He opened his eyes, and let out a muffled shriek.

Cas had placed his hand on Dean's mouth before he could let out the yell.

"Shhh," Cas said. He was still wearing his clothes, trench coat and all.

Dean nodded, as Cas let his hand fall away from Dean's mouth. Cas leaned in and kissed Dean. Dean fell back a little into the raindrop like water. Cas' head began to get wet, but neither one of them cared. Dean grabbed Cas' back and pulled him in. Cas pushed his hips forward at the same time Dean did. Their bodies closed the gap between them, but it wasn't close enough. Dean reached for Cas' thigh like he had last night and pulled it up and around him. He moved their bodies bringing them out of the water, Cas was being half carried and was half hopping as their bodies moved clumsily in the shower. Cas' back hit the tiled walls, and he let out a deep moan. Dean slid Cas down just slightly, as he pushed his hips forward into Cas' and gripped his toes into the shower floor, pushing his heals up, so that he could kiss Cas at a better angle.

Their lips broke apart, and Cas dropped his legs to the floor. He began to kiss Dean's neck, then his shoulder, then his chest… He continued to move down.

Dean watched as Cas moved his lips down his body, Cas's back sliding down the tiled wall, and then, Dean looked up, and placed his hands on the same wall Cas' back had been on. He bit his lip, trying to suppress the moans that were trying to escape his lips. He closed his eyes.

"Cas," He groaned as his legs gave out, and his head went back. He was trying the grip the tiled walls, but all he could do was let his hands form into a fist.

Cas looked up, wiping his mouth.

"I learned that from the babysitter," Cas said in a low voice.


	3. Chapter 3: Confronted

Dean walked out of the restroom, his cheeks flushed with a deep red. The only thought that kept running through his head was,_ what if Sam heard us? What if Sam knows?_

He went straight over to his bag, grabbing each article of clothing he was going to wear that day. A white t-shirt, dark grey flannel, jeans, and his dad's old worn out leather jacket. A typical outfit he wore. An outfit he was comfortable in.

"Whoa," Sam said when he saw Dean's face. "How hot was the shower?"

Dean's heart began to beat faster. He had misheard what Sam said. Instead of hearing the meaning of the actually water being warm, he heard, _was the sex good? _Dean's eyes widened, he cleared his throat, then turned away from Sam. He didn't want to look in his eyes, he was too embarrassed. Suddenly it hit him that Sam meant the water.

"Yeah," was all he said, still not turning to look Sam in the eyes.

Dean got dressed while Sam sat watching television. His back was against the headboard for support, one leg was hanging off the bed, and the other was resting straight across.

When Dean was finally ready he looked at Sam, and without speaking they knew that it was time to check out and hit the road.

They packed their items in the Impala, and Dean went over to return the keys to the motel . When he got back Sam was sitting in the passenger seat, playing with his phone.

Dean walked over to the passenger door and opened it.

"You drive," Dean said.

Sam looked at him surprised, but didn't protest. Sam could tell something was wrong with Dean, but he didn't want to pry… not yet.

"So where are we headed?" Dean asked.

"Uhm…" Sam reached over and grabbed an article he had printed off the internet. "Alturas, California. Should take us about five hours to get there."

Dean closed his eyes and readjusted himself in his seat.

Dean jerked away, sitting up in his chair, and looking around the Impala dazed. Sam laughed at Dean.

"How long was I out?" Dean asked, wiping the slobber from his mouth.

"About an hour," Sam answered. "You okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine," Dean said.

There was nothing wrong with Dean, he felt perfectly fine, everything was perfect. But he was nervous. Nervous about what Sam would think about him and Cas. Nervous about what other hunters would say about him. Just… nervous.

"You're not fine. You didn't want to drive, you were red as hell this morning, you didn't sleep last night, and you and Cas are obviously hiding something from me."

"Sam, I…"

"No," Sam said cutting off Dean, "No, I want to know what's going on. I'm your brother, I have a right to know. If there is something going on, someone out there who might hurt me, or you, or anyone we know, I want to know. What is Cas telling you that he's not telling me?"

Dean's stomach turned, and his throat tightened. He went through a million scenarios in his head, all of them ended with Sam laughing at him, calling him names, making fun of him.

"Is it about something that happened in purgatory?" Sam showed true concern. He just wanted to help his brother.

"I don't know," Dean answered. It was an honest answer. He didn't know if what was between Cas and him happened in purgatory or if it had started long before that.

"Come on, you've gotta talk to me, man."

Dean shook his head. He was trying to find the words.

_How do I explain what's happened? Ohh hey, yeah so me and Cas are a couple now. What do I say, what do I say… _Dean thought to himself.

Sam looked at Dean through his peripherals and saw that Dean was having a fight with his conscience. He saw the concentration on Dean's face. He waited, trying not to push the subject too far, but still wanting to know what was going on.

"I…," Dean began

"Hello," Cas said from the backseat.

"Holy shit!" Dean flinched.

"Cas, do you always have to do that?" Sam asked

"Sorry," Cas said looking down.

"So I was just asking Dean what's been going on between you two. What are you hiding from me?"

Cas looked at Dean, his face asking if it was okay to tell Sam now, there was also panic. He didn't know how he was supposed to lie to Sam. What was he supposed to say?

"Should we tell him Cas?" Dean asked his voice a raspy whisper. His heart was beating fast, he felt like he was running out of air.

"Only if you want to? I'll do whatever you want," Cas said, mimicking Deans husky voice.

Dean smiled a half smile, his thoughts involuntary going to sex with the phrase "I'll do whatever you want," He stopped himself.

"I don't know how to tell him," Dean said.

"Tell me what? Are you dying? What the fuck is going on? Just tell me already?" Sam was getting impatient, and the flirting he saw going on between Dean and Cas wasn't making his patients grow.

"Dean and I are in a relationship now," Cas said. There was no shaking in his voice, no fluctuation to show he was embarrassed of this fact.

Dean on the other hand slid down in his chair trying to hide himself from Sam.

Sam at first was confused, but then a smile grew on his face. He turned to Dean who's face was red, just like this mourning, and began to laugh.

Dean could feel his cheeks burning up, his body tensed up, and just like he imagined, Sam was laughing at him.

Sam kept laughing, Cas staring at him, trying to figure out what was funny. Sam reached over to dean and pushed his shoulder.

"About dam time," Sam said, laughs still exiting from his lips. "Is that what that noise was this morning?"

Dean shot up, and looked toward Cas.

"What noise?" Dean asked.

"The one in the shower, when you pushed me against the wall," Cas said.

Another burst of laughs came from Sam.

"Ohh… my … god. I always thought you guys would end up together, but wow, just… Congrats bro," Sam said, pushing Dean again his right hand.

Dean looked at him with a confused expression. Had he been the only one who didn't see this before?

Sam's laughter died down, and he just smiled. He looked up at Cas in the rear-view mirror, and saw that he was smiling as well.


	4. Chapter 4: Enter

The boys arrived in Alturas, a small, middle of nowhere town with a population of only 600. Everyone knew everyone, meaning they would be questioned and looked at with suspicion. They checked into a bed and breakfast as the town had no motels, or hotels. The receptionist looked at the three men with weary eyes. After the three deaths in town, she was afraid of anything new, anything unknown. She was a relatively good-looking 20 something year old, a girl Dean would have hit on had it been a week ago. She watched as the three handsome men walked up to her.

"Hello, welcome to Jenny's bed and breakfast, will you be staying with us today?" She asked.

"Yes," Dean answered leaning into the counter, giving her a crooked smile and a wink, a force of habit. "We'll take…" He hesitated, and looked back at Sam and Cas who stood behind him.

"We'll take two rooms, each single beds," Sam said, taking control of the situation. Dean and Cas exchanged an awkward glance. Dean cleared his throat and turned back to her with a smile.

The women behind the counter looked down at the computer smiling, catching every little detail of what was happening between the three men. She could see that Dean and Cas were a couple, and that calmed he nerves of the new guests.

"So what brings you to Alturas?" She asked as she went around the counter and out to where they stood.

"Just passing through. We're on a road trip, thought this would be a nice place to stop at." Sam said.

"I don't know about nice," She said shaking her head.

"What do you mean," Dean asked.

"She's talking about the," Cas began, but stopped when Dean and Sam both shot him a look.

She looked at Cas, her body tensing. The men all saw a change in how she was acting, and had to find a way to fix it.

"Sorry," Cas said, "I thought you were talking about…how all the building are old." Cas said, unsure of his own words.

"Uh, yeah we haven't built anything new here in probably fifteen, twenty, years," She said slowly, "But that's not what I was talking about."

"What were you talking about?" Sam asked, putting on his best puppy dog eyes expression.

She was stuck for a moment, unable to say anything as she stared at Sam.

"Uhm, well," She stuttered, "I don't think you guys will want to stay if I tell you, but then if I don't tell you, then I might put you in danger."

"Just tell us," Sam said.

"Well, there have been three unexplained murders in the past two weeks," She said scratching the back of her head.

"Really?" Dean said, putting on his best "I want to know more" face.

"Yeah, they were really young, it breaks my heart whenever I think about it."

"Yeah, that's…horrible." Dean said, looking to Cas as he said it.

"But I don't want to trouble you with this. There's another town about 30 minutes out with a good motel if you don't want to stay here."

"No, its okay, I'm exhausted and so are they," Sam said motioning toward Dean and Cas. "I think we'll take our chances. Plus we're actually federal agents, we're just on vacation."

Sam reached into his pocket and took out the fake badge, flashing it in front of her. She immediately relax, and all suspicions were gone.

"Okay, well let me show you to your rooms," She said and lead them to the two separate rooms each down the hallway from each other.

They stopped at Sam's room first then she walked Dean and Cas to theirs.

"I hope you find everything to your liking, and you can just press this button," She said pointing to the small red button sitting on the bedside table. "and either me, or another worker will be sent up to help."

"Thanks," Dean and Cas said at the same time.

"You're welcome," She said with a smile bigger then it should have been.

When she was gone Dean and Cas stayed standing there in silence. Cas was looking at Dean, waiting for him to say something, waiting for Dean to start the conversation. Dean was looking around the room, trying his hardest to avoid eye contact with Cas. He was new to this, and although he was completely happy with where he was and who he was with, he was still a bit anxious.

Finally his eyes met Cas'. He felt like Cas was staring into his soul with his big round blue eyes, and in a way Dean felt like he was staring into Cas'. He smiled, a weak smile, and Cas gave one back.

"What made you change your mind," Cas asked.

Dean looked at him, unsure of what he was talking about.

"What made you tell Sam?" Cas said, restating the question.

"Oh," Dean said and shrugged a bit.

"You told me that morning that you didn't want to tell him, and then I show up and you're about to tell him, you made me tell him." Cas say, tilting his head. He couldn't comprehend the rash change in decision from Dean.

"I…I thought about it, and about all the times that me, or Sammy kept a secret from one another, and realized that that's when all our problems happen. That's when our relationship, between me and him falters. I didn't want to be the reason we fought. I didn't want to keep a secret from him." Dean said.

"Then why'd you tell me…"

"Because I was scared," Dean said cutting off Cas, "I was scared that he would look at me different. That he would judge me too harshly for falling in love with an angel."

Cas looked down, "And you don't think it was hard for me?"

Dean looked at Cas surprised, "Hard for you to what?"

"I fell in love with a human, I chose you. That's forbidden Dean. A lot of the other angels won't even talk to me, not that it matters."

"I'm sorry," Dean said. He hadn't realized all that Cas had given up for him. He had been told before, a couple years ago, but now that he was open to his feelings for Cas, now it hurt him, "I'm so sorry," He said pulling Cas into him.

They stood there hugging in silence. There were words that needed to be said, most of them from Dean and most of them were questions.

He couldn't think of a reason why Cas would love him. He didn't feel like he was worth his love, or anyone's love for that matter, but Cas was an angel. He was powerful, he could do anything, be with people who were better, and everything that Dean wasn't. He had caused Cas so much pain, put him through so much, how could he still love him after all the horrible things he had done?

_I love you, Castiel, I love you, I love you, I love you_…. He was too scared to say it.

There was a knock at the door. Dean let go of Cas and went to open it. Cas was silent. He watched Dean walk away to open the door with wide eyes.

Sam was at the door, his face looked a bit tiresome. He looked at Cas and Dean sensing that he was interrupting something, they both looked sad.

"I'm turning out for the night," Sam said, rubbing his eyes as if for effect.

"Okay we'll start looking for clues in the mourning," Dean said and shut the door as Sam walked away.

"Dean," Cas said

Dean turned to Cas.

"Yeah," Dean said walking back over to him.

"I don't regret choosing you. I never have. If I could go back, I would choose you every time. You are worth everything I've gone through. I would still be here, I would still help you, and love you, even if you didn't love me."

Dean's heart sunk and his eyes swelled. Cas pulled Dean close to him, there foreheads resting on one another's. Dean felt embarrassed as tears fell from his eyes. He had told Sam once that he didn't want to have any chick flick moments, and the tears that fell from his eyes defiantly counted as one. He was crying because he was overwhelmed with love. The words were on the tip of his tongue, and soon so was Cas.

There mouths moved in unison. It started out slow, it was meant to be a short kiss, but all the words that Dean wanted to say, that Cas wanted to say, were coming out in that kiss. Everything around them vanished, every other thought vanished, and they were alone, kissing like it would be there last. With eyes closed, hands roaming, hips pushing against each other, Dean let out a moan.

Cas took the lead and picked up Dean bringing him to the bed. They fell on top of it, and Cas broke away from Deans mouth. He took off his trench coat as Dean unbuttoned his shirt. They threw the clothes, not caring where they landed. Dean sat up and took off his leather jacket, and t-shirt. Then their mouths were back together, kissing intensely.

Cas' hands went to Deans pants and unbutton them. He looked down as he tried to pull them off and Dean continued to kiss Cas on his neck and had his hands resting on Cas' hips. He pulled off the pants and went to work on taking off his. Soon they were naked. Cas was on top of Dean, their bodies pressed together, their mouths tracing each other, and their half hard cocks rubbing against one another's.

Dean, not being able to take it any longer, reached down and grabbed his penis. His hand went up and down fast and his lips were laced with Cas' name.

Cas moved his hands to Deans thighs and pushed them open.

Dean looked down and with a sensual "yes" Cas entered Dean. His hips moved back and forth, as he grunted.

"Dean," Cas moaned. He reached up and grabbed Dean's penis, meeting Dean's hand. He moved Dean's hand away and began moving his hand up and down at the same pace that his hips were moving back and forth.

Dean's back arched and he grabbed on to the sheets. "Cas, Cas, mmmhhh, Cas," He said louder and louder.

"Ohh god, yes," Dean let out as he came on Cas' stomach.

Cas pressed his hips forward one last time, hard and fast as he bit his lip, letting out a loud moan, almost yelling.

"Oh," Cas said resting his body against Dean's as he pulled out. "Now I know why you enjoy sex so much, but you really shouldn't use the lords name in vain."

Dean laid there laughing with Cas on top of him, his hands playing with Cas' hair.

"Wow," Dean said. "Wow, that… was awesome."

Cas smiled and rolled off of Dean, "I am in awe as well."

Dean turned his head toward Cas and smiled.

"Lets do it again." Dean said rolling on top of Cas.

Down the hall, Sam laid awake, eyes wide open. He had heard everything.


End file.
